gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Vauxhall Calibra Super Touring Car '94
|engine = Cosworth KF V6 |torque = 221.3 lb-ft |power = 555 BHP (GT2) 435 BHP (GT3-GT6) |pp = 531 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-GT6) }} The Vauxhall Calibra Super Touring Car '94 is a Race car produced by Vauxhall. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. In-game description "A monster on the circuit that combines the newest aerodynamics with a 4WD system." Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car in the special section of the Vauxhall dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. The car is only available in the PAL version of the game, and cannot be bought if the game language isn't set to English. GT3 This car can be won by winning the Gran Turismo World Championship in Professional Events. Like in GT2, the car is only available in the PAL version of the game, and cannot be acquired if the game language isn't set to English. It is also mispelled "Caribra" Touring Car in the game. GT4 This car be purchased from the Vauxhall Dealership for 1,750,000 Credits. Like in GT3, this car is only available in the PAL version of the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 1,250,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Vauxhall Calibra Super Touring Car '94 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 1,467,953 Credits. It is a Level 15 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,250,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This car, along with it's Opel counterpart, are represented incorrectly in the Gran Turismo series, as far as engines go. The Cosworth KF V6 was developed in 1996, and was capable of revving to 15,000rpm. Earlier DTM models (1993-1995), were using a modified GM C25XE V6 production engine, which was only capable of a maximum of 8,500rpm. *Unlike its Opel counterpart, this car is available for purchase from the dealership, instead of being available as a prize car. Also, this car is showcased in the "New Cars" section of the Vauxhall dealership, instead of being showcased in the "Classics" section, like its Opel counterpart. *In GT6, compared to the Opel counterpart, the Vauxhall version featured a larger tire size. *In early versions of GT2, the car was known as the Vauxhall Calibra '95 DTM Model. *This car also appears in Gran Turismo Concept, but it's unplayable. It does, however, appear as a CPU car. *Unlike the Astra Super Touring Car, Vauxhall branded Calibra DTMs do actually exist in real life, when the DTM holds a race in the United Kingdom (Donington Park in 1995 and Silverstone Circuit in 1996). Pictures Vauxhall_Calibra_Super_Touring_Car_'94_(GT2).jpg|The Vauxhall Calibra Super Touring Car '94 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Note the different logos on the front bumper and the absence of the driver number. Also, there is a DEKRA logo above the car number box. However, said logo was removed in later games. Vauxhall_Calibra_Super_Touring_Car_'94_(GT2)_-_Rear.jpg|The rear of the Vauxhall Calibra Super Touring Car '94 in Gran Turismo 2. Notice the absence of the Vauxhall and Michelin logos, as well as the different text on the rear wing. Vauxhall Calibra Super Touring Car '94 - Rear.jpg|The rear of the Vauxhall Calibra Super Touring Car '94 in Gran Turismo 5. File:Gocdrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:DTM Category:Vauxhall Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 15 Cars Category:GT Concept CPU cars